Student Page: Donatello Nasato
Name: '''Donatello "Donny" Nasato '''Age: 14, July 1st, 1996 Grade: '''Sophomore '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: Human with some psychic abilities Occupation/role: '''Kid with a ton of medical issues, secret serial killer '''Era of death: '''January 16th, 2011 '''Cause of death: Gunshot to the head Orientation: Bisexual Relationship status: Single, although he did have a very large crush on Daniella Frederickson and was involved with to an extent Dorm Room/Roommate: '''Roomed with '''Likes: Abstract art, doing well in school, being alone, the fact that he got a scholarship, calm situations, his adoptive parents Dislikes: Bugs, his biological parents, his various medical issues (epileptic, allergic to eggs and peanuts, lactose intolerant), his visions, when McJiggers won't leave him alone Personality: Shy and extremely quiet at first, but actually very insane. In other words, a Yangire Bio: Donatello was a pretty ordinary adopted kid once you got past all the medical issues. Then out of nowhere he received a scholarship from a woman named Ms. Reynolds so that he could attend Misery High for the rest of high school. His parents were thrilled naturally. The only condition was that he had to read letters she left him at various times. Once at Misery High he ended up becoming friends with a rather strange group of students including fellow psychic Ryan O'Donnell and a very magic-obsessed girl named Daniella. Despite her rather abrasive personality (and the fact that she threw a crucifix at his head when he was having a vision), he found himself becoming attracted towards her. It was than that things started to go very wrong for Donny very quickly. First he learned that the reason Reynolds gave him the scholarship was that she was his biological mother and that he had inherited the same visions of death. Then he learned that McJiggers was his biological father and had only learned of this fact recently. After that he began to get visions about something horrible happening on Halloween. Something horrible indeed happened. Daniella opened Malawrath's portal, unleashed a horde of undead on the school and died in the process. He wanted nothing to do with the visions afterwards and tried his best to ignore them. This would have worked if he hadn't started to receive visions of his adoptive parents being involved in a car accident over Thanksgiving break and his father dying. He attempted to prevent this by having them take a different road, only for the accident to occur on this road instead. The news of his adoptive father's death caused Donny to snap. Remembering that Saks kept a gun in his office, Donny used it to kill the man and make it look like a suicide. It was the first time he had known someone who died without receiving a vision of their death first. Unfortunately, killing proved to be easier as he did it more. After Saks was the driver that had caused the accident his adoptive parents had been in. Then , the student that found Sak's body. Then the home ec teacher Isabella Hayward. After lying to Damian Renalds about needing a gun for "self defense purposes", he began to kill people who were down on their luck in Amity Park with the gun as well. There began to be too many things that pointed to him. He placed the gun in Sak's right hand when Saks had been left handed. He lost one of his medical alert bracelets when killing Isabella. Bert was aware of the fact that Donny had killed her and tried to convince him to change his ways. Damian, recognizing that the gun used for the murders in Amity Park was the one he had given Donny, decided to take matters in his own hands. , an angel attending the school at the time, was finishing her time at the school and urged Damian to kill this particular vessel. Damian did so using a duplicate of the gun Donny used and also left samples of Donny's hair at the crime scene. With this new evidence it seemed like jail was inevitable for Donny. It was while being confronted by a group of students about his activities that he had a vision of his own death. Rather than allow that to happen, he escaped from the group and used the gun to shoot himself in the head. He has not returned as a ghost. Powers: *Sees how a person is going to die about 2 weeks prior to the event. *Can see how a ghost died when he encounters one Weaknesses: *Is absolutely powerless to prevent the death, interference on his part will only cause it to happen another way *Must record the death in some form (such as painting), otherwise he will receive headaches *The visions won't work properly if he's had an epileptic attack recently or if he kills spontaneously. Category:Male Students